Lazy Day
by TeylaFan
Summary: Ronon stopped her, hugging her close again. “Today is just for the two of us, remember? I have everything planned out,” he smiled. “You’re going to love it.” -- Written for SAWS, Spanky a Week Summer. Fluffy RT fic.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

A/N: _This is my second fic in SAWS – Spanky a Week Summer. For this summer (June-September) there will be one Ronon/Teyla story a week posted by a number of different authors._

_Well, after the positive responses I received on Sunday Mornings, I thought I'd write you guys a sequel. I hope you all like it! :D_

_Thanks fyd, for the beta, and to Mama Jo for the title. hugs__  
_

* * *

**-Lazy Day-**

Without realising it, Ronon fell asleep again, Teyla's steady breaths lulling him back into a peaceful slumber.

A soft knock on the door awoke him again, a sound he didn't quite register at first. When it repeated itself though, he opened his eyes fully, and carefully pushed Teyla aside.

Throwing the blankets away, he stood up and went to open the door.

Sam stood before him, his arm raised, ready to knock again. He lowered it when the door opened, smiling friendly at Ronon.

"Good morning," Sam whispered, at Ronon's signal to keep it down.

Ronon nodded back, peeking over Sam's shoulder – to see what he'd made for breakfast.

Sam stepped aside, revealing a trolley filled with food. Ronon's mouth watered at the sight of it all, breakfast in the mess hall wasn't nearly as good as this all looked to him. He was always too late, and all of the treats on the trolley were usually gone by the time he'd stroll into the mess hall.

Sam stepped forward, pushing the trolley inside carefully. Ronon grinned at him, sticking his thumbs up. "Thanks for doing this," he whispered.

The young boy nodded, grinning along. "No problem," he responded, stepping back out into the deserted hallway, and closing the doors behind him.

Ronon wheeled the food closer to the bed, trying not to give into the temptation of eating everything himself.

Teyla stirred as his quiet footsteps reached her ears, and the smell of the warm croissants reached her nose. She inhaled softly, looking up with a small frown on her forehead.

He grinned at her expression, and jumped back onto the bed. Hooking his arm around her waist, he pulled her against his chest, pressing a gentle kiss against her neck.

"Good morning," he whispered, the sound muffled as his head was still buried in her soft hair, and warm skin.

She pulled back slightly, to look at his face. "Ronon," she started, the frown still there. "Where did all this food come from?"

He shrugged, struggling to keep his expression neutral. "I have no idea; it was just standing in the hallway…" he trailed off, yelping when Teyla attacked his side, going for the spot between his ribs. Tearing her hands away from his ticklish side, he tried to catch his breath, still laughing. "Okay, okay…" he admitted. "I arranged breakfast in bed for us," he told her, grinning.

Teyla shook her head, the corners of her mouth curling. "But… "

Ronon stopped her, hugging her close again. "Today is just for the two of us, remember? I have everything planned out," he smiled. "You're going to love it."

Teyla raised her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling. "What's for breakfast?" she asked, her eyes moving back to the food.

He moved them closer to the tray. "See for yourself," he answered.

He was very satisfied with himself, as he simply watched Teyla's eyes sparkle as she saw all of the treats that were there. He knew what she enjoyed eating, and he'd made sure it was all there.

Strawberries, croissants… Cornflakes, tea…. It was all there.

Some time later, they were both stuffed. They didn't want to waste any of the food, and so they had eaten as much as they possibly could.

Teyla sighed, her hands on her stomach. "I do not believe that I have ever eaten quite _so much,_" she said.

He replied with a loud burp, smiling apologetically at Teyla, happy that she was too full to even sit up and smack him on the arm for his behaviour.

Ronon sat up with caution, another burp escaping him, though not as loud. "C'mon slow poke," he teased. "Time to get up."

Teyla groaned as he pulled her up, and slumped back down on the mattress as soon as he released her. He shook his head, sighing. Pulling her up again, he lifted her in his arms easily, swinging her round playfully.

The movement didn't do much good to their stomachs though, as they both groaned instantly. "Sorry," he muttered, shaking his head to stop the swirling.

"Let's get dressed, I've got plans," he told her. Setting her on her feet, he gave her a chaste kiss, and stepped away.

Or – tried to, that is. Teyla had her arms locked around his neck, and prevented him from moving. Smiled at him, pulling him close again. She kissed him more thoroughly, and his resistance melted away. He answered her kiss eagerly, his arms unconsciously moving around her waist.

Ending the kiss, Teyla stepped away this time, satisfied now.

He chuckled, his playful mood only increasing.

They dressed quickly, both of them eager for the day to start now that the laziness from sleep had passed and with their stomachs filled.

Ronon pulled his shirt over his head, as two arms came around his waist. "So… What now?" Teyla asked, resting her head between his shoulder blades.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "You'll see," he answered, turning in her arms. She looked up at him with a curious expression, smiling as he pressed his lips against the tip of her nose.

--

They stopped by the mess hall on the way to the jumper bay, and Ronon picked up the picnic basket with another thank you.

Teyla eyed it speculatively, narrowing her eyes at him. His only response was another grin.

By the time they arrived, the jumper was all set for departure, the pilot ready and eager to head out. He greeted them cheerfully, turning back to the controls as the two of them seated themselves in the two back seats.

Ronon captured Teyla's hand as the jumper left the city's walls, sunlight greeting them through the front window.

She squeezed his hand as she realised where they were going. No gate, so that only left the mainland. He watched her expression as she stared out the window, waiting for the mainland to come into view. The sparkle in her eyes intensified, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

The trip was short, not even 5 minutes, though he knew that it must have seemed longer to Teyla.

The Athosians had already seen the jumper approaching, and they stood waiting outside of their tents, from a safe distance from the landing spot.

The young officer landed the jumper expertly, opening the back hatch for them.

"Enjoy your day, sir," he said, nodding.

Ronon nodded back. "Thanks for the ride."

Teyla was already out, and her people welcomed her with open arms - so to speak, since they didn't hug very often. Teyla greeted all of them the traditional way, and Ronon was pleased to see that they still saw Teyla as one of their own.

He got a few smiles, and knowing looks as he followed Teyla, keeping close to her side.

Ronon could see that this was good for her, she had missed them all, and they had missed her also. Some were in need of her guidance, and some wanted to talk to her in private. She was swept away from him all too quickly, but he understood, and entertained himself while she was busy.

Eventually, he'd sat down by one of the fires, with a piece of wood and his knife. He didn't think about what his hands were doing, until they stopped. He'd carved several Satedan symbols in the branch, which was now in the form of a knife.

"It's beautiful," came a whisper from behind.

He turned with a smile, and saw Teyla standing a metre away, leaning against a tree. He patted the space next to him, his arms open.

She came willingly, his open arms an invitation unable to resist.

She rested her head against his shoulder, her slender fingers tracing the symbols in the handle of the knife. "What do they mean?" she asked, raising her head to look at him.

He pointed out each symbol. "Honour, courage, strength, loyalty, and love."

He shrugged. "I was bored," he told her, and then realised what he said. "I mean…"

She smiled. "It is alright, I am sorry for leaving you so long."

He shook his head. "Don't be, they needed you, and I brought you here just for just that," he answered. "However," he continued. "Do you think they'd mind if I stole you away for now?"

She chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"Okay then." He stood up swiftly, pulling Teyla along with him. "Let's go."

--

They beach was as beautiful as she remember it, the sand was warm and pleasant under their bare feet, and a gentle breeze played with her hair, swirling it around her head.

Ronon's arm kept her warm, and his playful mood affected her own, making her feel young and utterly happy and satisfied.

It seemed as if he had planned this out for a long time, he was prepared and enjoyed the fact that only he knew what they were going to do.

He stopped walking when they reached an even more peaceful spot, just out of the wind, and where the sun still shone, warming them. He spread the blanket on the sand, and sat the picnic basket down. She was pleased that he had thought about food, and the sight of it made her stomach grumble.

He sat down on the blanket, and the smile that had been present on his face ever since this morning was still there, as it seemed to brighten even more throughout the day. He looked so much younger when he smiled, she noted. He pulled her down before she had the chance to sit down herself, and pressed a kiss on her lips.

Lunch was delicious; the walk had made her hungry. Ronon seemed to enjoy the food also, stuffing food in his mouth repeatedly.

When they were both satisfied, they lay back on the warm blanket, and watched as the sun spread a red and orange glow over the sky, just above the horizon.

Ronon played with a strand of her hair for some time, brushing his lips against her face every now and then. Her heart fluttered every time as he did, and she hoped that she wouldn't ever get used to it. The sun disappeared in time, taking it's warmth with it. Ronon hugged her even closer, and she hugged him back just as tight, stealing some of his warmth for herself.

She inhaled deeply, his scent filling her nose. Pressing her head in the crook of his head, she sighed softly, and melted in his arms.

Sleep tugged at her mind, and she gave in without resistance.

Ronon threaded his fingers through hers, and brushed her hair out of her face, and she blinked.

He smiled. "C'mon Teyla, nap time is over. We should be getting back."

Nodding, she suppressed a yawn, and tried to help him clean up. They had not gone far, so they reached the settlement again quickly.

She said her goodbye's to her people, promising to visit again soon. And she would.

The jumper was already waiting again, in the same spot, as if it had never been gone at all. Ronon guided her inside, his hand against the small of her back. It was a different pilot, somewhat older, she guessed.

He greeted them with a nod, and she smiled at him. Just as the before, Ronon captured her hand in his, his warm one engulfing hers.

--

As they arrived back in the City, Ronon pulled Teyla along, though she went willingly. Lunch had been lovely, just as he had imagined it. Simply being around Teyla made his heart beat in a different rhythm, a very pleasant one.

As they made a turn, and came into the quiet hallway, his playful mood spiked again. He turned abruptly and Teyla frowned. Bending over, he lifted her, in his arms and over his shoulder.

She yelped in surprise, but followed him into laughter soon there after. He could feel her shaking with laughter as he poked her side with his free hand. He wasn't the only one who was ticklish.

She kicked her legs in an attempt to free herself from his playful attack, but his other arm held her securely in place.

He hadn't even heard her laugh so hard before, and he was loving it.

His room came into vision, and he finally stopped tickling Teyla, to her relief. He lowered her off his shoulder and into his arms, smiling as she fought to catch her breath, protecting her side as she tried to glare at him.

It only made his smile that much bigger.

--

Teyla eyes widened in delight as she saw the DVD he had picked out. She turned to him with a grin on her face, and stepped close to hug him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"You got the 'Runaway Bride'…" she sighed, smiling up at him.

He nodded. "Yep, is that okay?" he questioned, just to make sure.

She shook her head, apparently at his foolishness, and kissed him. "More than okay," she whispered in his ear.

Flopping onto the couch, Teyla turned the DVD player on, and grabbed the remote control. She'd seen the movie once before, a while back – and he heard from Elizabeth that she'd really enjoyed it.

And it seemed that that was correct. Teyla's eyes were glued to the screen, her knees pulled up to her chest, with her chin resting on them. He pulled her against him, smiling when she automatically rested back against him, though she didn't look away.

His hand caught a few strands of hair again, and he twirled them around his fingers, not really following the movie. It didn't seem to bother Teyla; she knew that he wasn't one for romantic movies.

The movie eventually came to an end, and Teyla sighed softly, with a small smile on her face. She finally looked at him again, and hugged him.

"Thank you Ronon, this day has been so wonderful…"

Ronon chuckled. "It not over yet," he told her, winking.

She tilted her head, waiting for him to explain.

He didn't though, pressing his lips together to keep himself from spoiling anything.

He stood up from the comfortable couch, offering his hand to her. She took it without a thought, standing up as well. He led her through the halls again, ignoring Teyla's looks.

He definitely owed Sam big time. Not only had he brought him breakfast, and packed the picnic basket for him, he'd also arranged dinner for them.

It was the balcony closest to Teyla's room, and they made a stop on the way there to grab her sweater. It wasn't very warm anymore outside, and the balconies were always chilly.

This one was not as windy as some of the others and the table was in the corner right next to the door. Ronon stopped Teyla, stepping behind her and covering her eyes with his hands. He could feel her frowning, but she allowed him to guide her forward, through the balcony doors.

Ronon grinned, the candles were still burning. "Ready?" he asked.

Teyla nodded, chuckling.

He dropped his hands, and stepped up next to Teyla, so that he could see her face.

Her eyes were wide as she saw the table, the candles and the wine. Another grin spread across her face as she turned to him. She shook her head, not even bothering to ask him how in the world he'd managed to do this.

He took another step forward, pulling her chair out for her. She smiled, and stepped forward, pressing her lips against his before sitting down.

Ronon sat down too, and served dinner. It was still hot, and he smiled as Teyla bit her lip in an effort to keep the questions from escaping her.

This was her favourite dinner, and his, too.

Lasagne.

Clinking their glasses together, they smiled. Words weren't necessary. They both knew that they loved one another; it didn't have to be spoken out loud.

--

When night fell, with Teyla pressed up against his side, Ronon smiled. Today had been perfect, better than he could have imagined. Next week, it was Teyla's turn, and he pursed his lips as he thought about that.

No fair that she wouldn't tell him…

-fin-

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading! _


End file.
